Finchpaw
}} |pastaffie=Unknown |age=Unknown |death=Unknown |kit=Finchkit |apprentice=Finchpaw |mother=Sparkpelt |father=Larksong |foster mother=Sorrelstripe |brothers=Flamepaw, Flickerkit |foster brother=Baypaw |foster sister=Myrtlepaw |mentor=Cinderheart |app=Unknown |livebooks=''Squirrelflight's Hope, ''Lost Stars, The Silent Thaw |deadbooks=Unknown}} Finchpaw is a tortoiseshell she-cat. Finchpaw is a ThunderClan apprentice under Bramblestar’s leadership in the lake territories. She was born as Finchkit to Sparkpelt and Larksong, along with Flamekit and Flickerkit, the latter of which was stillborn. Moments after her birth, Larksong died, and she and Flamekit were fostered by Sorrelstripe while Sparkpelt recovered from her depression. She later became an apprentice, Finchpaw, mentored by Cinderheart. History In The Broken Code ''Lost Stars :Finchkit appears along with her brother Flamekit when Sparkpelt and Sorrelstripe come out of the nursery to listen to a Clan meeting. :Later, as Sparkpelt speaks with Squirrelflight, Finchkit and Flamekit tumble around while being watched by Sorrelstripe. When Bramblestar's body is brought to camp, she and Flamekit are noted to be staring at it with sadness, along with Baykit and Myrtlekit. The Silent Thaw :She is made an apprentice, Finchpaw, and her mentor is Cinderheart. Finchpaw and her brother nose around the camp wall, sniffing for signs of prey while their mentors murmur quietly from a distance. She follows along with Flamepaw, Lilyheart and Cinderheart when the gray tabby warrior takes them to follow on Mousewhisker and Baypaw for training. :Later on, the apprentice returns to camp along with her mentor, Berrynose, Poppyfrost and Rosepetal after another hunting patrol. Finchpaw shares a thrush with her mother and Alderheart. Finchpaw helps Lilyheart, Birchfall and Cinderheart reweave brambles in the entrance to the warriors' den. When Bramblestar furiously scolds Sparkpelt for attempting to track down Lionblaze, Sparkpelt pleads not to be exiled because her kits are still apprentices. In the ''Super Editions ''Squirrelflight's Hope :Finchkit and her brothers Flamekit and Flickerkit are born to Larksong and Sparkpelt, but Flickerkit is stillborn. Larksong witnesses the birth of his kits and nuzzles Finchkit just as he dies from sickness. With the death of her mate and son, Sparkpelt is unable to look after Flamekit or Finchkit and she goes into a depression, where the two littermates are fostered by Sorrelstripe. :Bramblestar and Squirrelflight, Finchkit's grandfather and grandmother, find solace looking after their grandchildren to give Sorrelstripe a break, and Squirrelflight realizes that she is content to have grandchildren over another litter with Bramblestar. Daisy however, begins to worry that Finchkit and Flamekit won't see Sparkpelt as their mother, and instead turn to Sorrelstripe or her for motherly affection due to Sparkpelt's refusal to spend time with her children. :When Squirrelflight returns from StarClan, she tells Sparkpelt that Larksong and Flickerkit will be watching over them. This enlightens Sparkpelt, and she decides to be the mother her kits need. Finchkit and Flamekit initially doubt their mother, but soon become happy that their mother wants to spend time with them. Trivia Interesting facts *Finchpaw and her brothers have kittypet ancestry through Firestar. *Finchpaw is Sparkpelt's firstborn. *Despite being younger than Baypaw and Myrtlepaw, she and Flamepaw were apprenticed first. **Furthermore, all four apprentices were apprenticed by Bramblestar's impostor. Character pixels Kin Members '''Mother:' :Sparkpelt: Father: :Larksong: Brothers: :Flamepaw: :Flickerkit: Foster mother: :Sorrelstripe: Foster sister: :Myrtlepaw: Foster brother: :Baypaw: :Juniperkit: Aunts: :Leafshade: :Honeyfur: :Dandelionkit: Grandmothers: :Squirrelflight: :Lilyheart: Grandfathers: :Bramblestar: :Snowbush:Kate's Blog Great-aunts: :Leafpool: :Tawnypelt: :Whitewing: :Ambermoon: :Honeyfern: :Poppyfrost: :Cinderheart: :Seedpaw: Great-uncles: :Dewnose: :Molepaw: Great-grandfathers: :Tigerstar: :Firestar: :Cloudtail: :Brackenfur: Great-grandmothers: :Goldenflower: :Sandstorm: :Brightheart: :Sorreltail: Great-great-grandfathers: :Pinestar: :Jake: :Whitestorm: Great-great-grandmothers: :Leopardfoot: :Nutmeg: :Speckletail: :Princess: :Frostfur: :Willowpelt: Great-great-great-grandfathers: :Jake: :Fuzzypelt: :Adderfang: :Thistleclaw: Great-great-great-grandmothers: :Nutmeg: :Robinwing: :Swiftbreeze: :Snowfur: Great-great-great-great-grandmother: :Flashnose: Second cousins: :Hollyleaf: :Jayfeather: :Lionblaze: :Dawnpelt: :Tigerstar: :Flametail: |''See more''}} Tree Genetic Foster External links * Notes and references ru:Зяблинкаde:Finkenjunges (DC)fr:Finchpawfi:Finchpaw Category:Females Category:ThunderClan cats Category:Minor characters Category:Apprentices Category:The Silent Thaw characters